Mysti, Lady Jayden Calvert
Mysti, Lady Jayden Calvert Character Name: 'Mysti' Lady Jayden Calvert Division: Freelanders Physical Description : Brown eyes, Black hair, 5'4", 143 pounds. Red rose tatoo on her left anckle, Gladius' mysti on her rigth uperarm, blue butterfly on left shoulder. Brand on rigth ass cheek with the interlocking letters Gm, G with m going through G with tail on each end. Place of Birth/Raising : Arad Doman Character History : Amelia stood looking at the cookies, she was three years and it was her firt trip into the village with her father. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned and look at her father as he picked her up, then turned in his arms and pointed at the cookies "daddy have". It was but the first of many times Amelia would get what she pointed on from her father, she was his sunshin. Amelia was the sole daugther of her parents till the age of nine when she got a brother, whom she was the first to look after and defend if needed. Her father was a Domani Lord, he had married her mother out of love. Her mother had grown up a merchants daugther and learned the art of tatooing. Over the years that Amelia grew up she learned the domani ways as well as the art of tatooing from her mother, and her father learned her to ride, hunt with a bow and to use knives. She got her own stallion when she was 10, a slim daple-grey beauty named Rahien. At around 14 she was in town with her mother as she saw a woman cradle a baby who looked half death. Wondering if there wasnt anything cho could be done for it she was told that no it wasnt, they had tried herbs and the time wasnt long enough to reach help from Aes Sedai which the wise women had said probably would be the only hope. Amelia shook her head refusing to accept that nothing could be done, her hand laying on the child till her mother draging her away saying she would get herself sick as well. Amelia never knew what happened to the child but few days later she did become sick. Her parents was scared as she got high fever over the nigth and they thougth they migth loose her, however come the evening the day after it had passed and Amelia was out of bed again as if nothing had passed. At around 17 she had her first meeting with the traveling peoples, returning a stray child she found while out riding in the country side. The group had puppies at the time and she got one as a thanks after falling totaly inlove with the litle teddy bears. The one she returned home with was dark brown, with ligther shades on its feets and a darker yet mask in the face, as well black snoute and ears. She named him a'vron. She was out riding one day as a'vron got lost, she had servants help searching for him and when he came home it was with a broken leg. She was told it had started healing wrongly that he always would be limp, that bether put him under. Amalie refused and stayed with the dog through the nite. The morning came and Amalie was sick, in 3 days she lay in bed then as soon as it had come it was gone. As a couple weeks past a'vron healed and became just fine, there was no sign of any limping. Bailers had started showing interest in her but to her fathers frustration she kept turning all of them down, she could play along for a while but when she grew tired of them turned her back and walked away. It was when she was 21 she was helping leading horses out of the stable to get shoed that her eyes met those of the blacksmith and she felt a tremble go through her and as if time stood still. In the week to come she found excuses to go to the village, and she got to knew the man, Gladius. Since her parents had married out of love always had she thougth she would be able to do the same, she was wrong her father forbid her to have anymore contact with Gladius when she told him. That nigth she ran away, but coming to the village found that Gladius had left that afternoon, she set a'vron who had been trained to be her hunting companion to track him. 3 days later as evening turned to nigth she caugth up with him, and come morning she woke to a rising sun, a new day and a new life. She laid her past behind her and became Mysti. To help earn money she turned her tatoo hobby into a craft, but even if things was hard at times she never looked back, not once did she stop and regret her descsion that night. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios